Kuroi Hime
by Ren-kami
Summary: Une nouvelle vient d'arriver et effectue toute les missions de la classe dangereuse. Mikan, quant à elle, commence à agir bizarrement.
1. Résumé

(Ils ont tous 15 ans et sont au collège)

Depuis peu, Natsume n'a plus de mission.  
En fait pas que lui, mais toute la RTA dangereuse.  
La cause ?  
Une nouvelle.  
Kuroi Hime.  
Tel est son nom...  
Mais Natsume a l'impression de la connaître.  
Es-ce vrai ?

En parallèle, Mikan commence à agir bizarrement.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Baie de Tokyo, 23h45

Devant un entrepôt, situé sur les quais, un homme vêtu d'un costume noir et armé d'une mitraillette s'approcha d'un autre homme vêtu et armé comme lui. Ils se saluèrent. Ils commencèrent à discuter à voix basse lorsque, soudainement, l'un des deux se retourna violemment. L'autre lui demanda ce qu'il avait et le premier répondit qu'il avait cru voir quelque chose. S'éloignant, il tourna dans le petit espace entre l'entrepôt qu'ils devaient protéger et celui d'à côté. Il disparu de la vision de son camarade. Celui-ci attendit pendant une dizaine de minutes mais il ne réapparaissait pas. Il l'appela mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'approcha et prit le même chemin que son camarade. Lorsqu'il tourna dans le petit espace, il ne vit rien au départ. Lorsque sa vision eut l'habitude du noir, il aperçut un corps à terre. Il s'approcha précipitamment, reconnaissant le corps de son ami. En le retournant, il eut un mouvement de surprise. Le corps était recouvert de plaque noire. Ses yeux étaient révulsés. Il venait de mourir. Un Alice. Celui de la mort. Celui de leur ennemi. Il prit une inspiration pour crier à l'aide mais un violent coup dans le cou l'assomma. Deux ombres apparurent. La première avait un masque recouvrant ses yeux et la deuxième avait un simple bandeau noir sur ses yeux. L'ombre au bandeau était un peu plus petite que la première. Un adolescent d'environ 15 ans. L'ombre au masque, un adulte dépassant la vingtaine vu sa taille, vit un signe de tête à son compère qui sortit un pistolet. Ils s'élancèrent vers l'entrepôt.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'eux de vivant...


	3. Chapter 1

Kuroi Hime

Académie Alice, 8h23

Natsume, dans sa chambre, tournait en rond et rageait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de mission. En fait pas que lui, mais toute la classe dangereuse. La seule chose qu'il savait, il l'avait appris de ce Tonouichi. Apparement, il y aurait une nouvelle élève dans la classe dangereuse mais que personne n'avait jamais vu. C'était elle qui avait toutes les missions et elle les réussissait toutes ! Et Personna était toujours collé à elle. Sa protégée comme avait dit le lycéen. Apparement, elle était sous les ordres direct du directeur des lycéens et faisait toute ses missions avec le possésseur de l'Alice de la mort. La classe allait rencontrer cette personne bientôt. Kuroi Hime était son nom. Mais son vrai, tout le monde l'ignorait.

Un coup à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda son réveil. 8h40... Il était en retard. Il ouvrit sa porte et regarda celui qui avait frappé, Luca, qui lui sourit. Le possésseur de l'Alice des phéromones animals ouvrit la bouche :

- Je suis venu te chercher. Tu es en retard. Narumi m'a envoyé.

- Quel emmerdeur, ce professeur-pervers !

- Tu veux sécher ?

- Non. Allons en cours. Sinon je vais me taper le malade que j'ai comme professeur de la classe dangereuse sur le dos.

Luca lui souria de nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Devant la porte, Natsume ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant sortir de ses gonds et s'écraser sur le sol. Il entra et alla s'assoir, ignorant le regard légèrement courroussé de son professeur principal, Narumi. Luca, quant à lui, excusa le retard de Natsume ainsi que la porte défoncé, puis il retourna s'assoir. Le cours recommença mais Natsume l'ignorait. Son regard était posé sur le reste du banc à côté de lui. La place de Mikan. Qui était vide.

Mais où était donc Mikan ?

Elle était toujours là d'habitude.

Il s'inquiétait. Le directeur des primaires l'avait-il demandé de venir ? Etait-elle malade ? Il l'ignorait et ça l'angoissait. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais sans son sourire, sans sa présence, sans sa naïveté, il n'était pas tranquille. Comme si les ténèbres pouvaient à tout moment l'envahir et qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir. Le reste du cours passa sans qu'il s'en rende compte, bien trop inquiet pour sa camarade. Lors de la pause, Hotaru s'approcha de lui :

- Eh, tu as vu Mikan ? Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin.

- Nan et franchement, je me tape.

- C'est pas ce que dit ton visage, répondit-elle, un sourire ironique collé à son visage.

- Peut-être est-elle à l'infirmerie, proposa Luca.

- Non, j'ai déjà vérifié, répondit Sumire, qui venait d'arriver.

- Et vous avez vu Luna, demanda Hotaru.

- Elles seraient ensemble, s'inquieta Anna, qui s'était retourné en compagnie de Nonoko.

- J'espère que non, s'inquiéta à son tour la jeune fille.

Natsume se dit que Nonoko avait raison, mieux valait que Mikan ne reste pas avec Luna. Le chien-chien du directeur des primaires semblait lui en vouloir atrocement mais il ne connaissait toujours pas le lien entre ces deux-là. la voix de Luca le sortit de ses pensées.

- Natsume !

- Tu disais ?

- Il faut que l'on aille dans nos classe de RTA.

- Ah oui.

Il se leva en compagnie de ses amis et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes. Le possesseur de l'alice du feu se sépara d'eux et entra dans sa classe pour aller prendre sa place fétiche, tout au fond, près de la fenêtre. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder tandis que le temps passait. 5 minutes... 10 minutes... 15 minutes... Comme les autres, Natsume commençait à s'inquiéter. Que faisait donc Personna ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Que mijotait-il encore ?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Personna et une jeune fille derrière lui. Le professeur des dangereux prit la parole :

- Bonjour à tous...

Natsume leva un sourcil étonné. Depuis quand Personna saluait ses élèves ?

- Aujourd'hui, nous recevons une nouvelle élève...

L'alice du feu regarda autour de lui. Les autres semblaient aussi étonnés que lui. Personna semblait différent de l'habitude. Serait-ce à cause de cette jeune fille ?

- Voici Kuroi Hime.

La jeune fille s'avança légèrement et s'inclina doucement avant de se relever. Natsume en profita pour la détailler. Elle devait avoir à peu près 15 ans, comme lui. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mis long, lui arrivant aux épaules d'après les quelques mèches tombant de son chignon. Elle avait deux petites mèches encadrant son visage et un long morceau de tissus noir sur les yeux, les empêchant de voir ses yeux. Comment voyait-elle ? Mystère... Elle portait des vêtements différent de l'uniforme de l'Académie. Elle portait une petite jupe noire lui arrivant aux trois-quarts des cuisses, ainsi que de petites ballerines bleu-marines et un chemisier blanc donc les manches lui arrivait au dessus des coudes. De là où il était, il vit qu'elle était plate.

_Comme Mikan..._

Elle avait aussi un ruban blanc qui retenait son chignon. Elle était vraiment mignonne même si Natsume refusait d'avouer qu'il préférait de loin Mikan et ses deux couettes de gamine.

- Bon... Bonjour à tous. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit-elle de sa voix fine.

Tsubasa rejoignit tandis que tous approchait la jeune fille pour la questionner.

- Plutôt mignonne la gamine. Elle semble aussi assez timide. C'est vraiment elle, celle qui nous pique toutes nos missions ?

Natsume ne prit pas la peine de répondre, continuant de fixer Kuroi Hime. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression de la connaître. Il secoua la tête, sous le regard surpris de Tsubasa. C'était impossible. Elle était nouvelle et il l'aurait remarquée s'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Il souffla et retomba dans ses pensées, attendant la fin de ses cours.

Académie Alice, 22h

Une silhouette avançait vers le bureau du directeur des lycéens. Elle entra et s'approcha du bureau occupé par le directeur, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Elle se rangea à côté d'une autre silhouette, plus grande qu'elle. Le directeur prit la parole :

- Kuroi Hime, Personna. Comment avance votre mission ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, Luna a disparu, répondit Kuroi Hime en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Relèves-toi, je ne t'en veut pas. Personna, sais-tu où elle est ?

- Non mais je pense que le directeur des primaires commence à avoir des soupçons envers moi et j'ai peur qu'il en me fasse plus confiance.

- Dans ce cas, éloignes-toi de nous pour le moment et reprends ton ancienne mission, à savoir tout faire pour exclure Mikan Sakura.

Kuroi Hime déglutit péniblement et commença à stresser un peu, ce que remarquèrent les deux autres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pratiquement rien, la rassura Personna.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit la jeune collégienne, esquissant un petit sourire.

Après quelques recommendations, le directeur les congédia.

_Fais bien attention à toi, Hiro. Bientôt, Kuroi Hime et Personna te tomberont dessus. Et à ce moment-là, tu regrettera ce que tu as fait à Yukihara. Je le jure !_


End file.
